The Heart Behind The Eyes
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: The monks under Ungai are trained to destroy any and all demons that cross their paths. But must it be this way with all demons? Are their hearts openminded when they are told something extraordinary by their very enemies? A short oneshot.


The Heart Behind The Eyes 

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: This idea just stemmed out of nowhere really. I got to thinking about monk Ungai and his followers and about some consequential differences they might possess. It's hard to put into words without revealing the plot of the story, so I'll let you be the judge of my work. If my ideas seem a little out of the box, it's because I'm a geek and I think too much. So, that's how I work. Thinking, and not working in a box. Hehe.

Dusk was settling in quickly over the coast. The cries of the gulls could be heard growing thinner as they made their way back to their respective nests for the night, to care for brood or to rest for activity the following day. The waves lapped gently upon the shore, smoothening the sand and depositing leaves, seaweed and crabs along the shore as it went.

Upon this same shore, two men walked side by side in haste to return to their group. Dressed in monk's garb with coned hats covering their faces and rosary beads held tightly in one hand each, they kept a sharp eye out for danger, knowing this was a cove filled with demons. They were followers of the renowned monk Ungai, a master slayer of demons, known for his merciless treatments of the creatures. They were among about ten others who followed in his footsteps, dreaming of becoming a great monk such as Ungai.

One of them turned to his companion. " Roku, the sun is setting. I doubt we will make it back to the others before nightfall."

" Be of good faith, Kanaye. Master Ungai has trained us well. We will have no problems should we fall under attack."

" It is not that." Kanaye replied somberly. " I am not scared of the demons we fight. But, I…I dislike the killing."

Roku glanced at him. " Our work is for the benefit of mankind." He said to him. " You dislike killing the demons?"

Kanaye shrugged. " I despise the demons, but I would rather banish them. I do not like to take lives."

Roku hummed in thought. " I suppose I see your point." He mumbled.

He raised his eyes to the shore before him and stopped. He held his arm in front of his companion and pointed. " Look there, Kanaye." He whispered. Kanaye strained his eyes forward. They had approached a small islet where the path was covered in water, dividing it from the shore. Standing upon the rocky islet was a tiny group of children, consisting of three girls. Upon closer inspection, they saw that one of the girls wasn't a child, but a young teenager, about fifteen or sixteen. She had blue hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a shell necklace. The girl to her right wore a green dress and had corn colored hair tied into pigtails that hung over her shoulders. The youngest had dark blue, almost black hair in a tight bun and wore a conch shell about her neck. They appeared to be trapped on the islet.

" Let's go," Roku said. " When the tide comes in all the way, they'll be carried out to sea."

They hurried forward and paused at the waterline. The teen girl glanced up. Roku held his hand up and called, " Be not afraid, children. We'll help you!" he called to them. The girl tipped her head to the side and called back, " Thank you, but we'll get off on our own."

Roku and Kanaye gasped sharply as she took the hands of her companions, braced and then leapt the seven foot distance between the islet and the shore, landing easily on the other side. The youngest was laughing amusedly at the trick.

" That was fun!" she exclaimed. " Let's do it again!"

" Not now, Ai. We must return." The oldest said. She waved goodbye to the men and prepared to leave. Roku frowned and hurried forward, blocking their path.

" Hold it." He growled. " You are not humans!"

It was then that he caught sight of their ears. The corn-haired one had little orange points poking up out of her hair. The blue haired one had pointed ears and the youngest had ears that resembled fins with blue points. She clung to the hand of the eldest one and stared at them with shining eyes, as though she were about to cry. Roku glowered at them. " You three are demons!"

The eldest stepped in front of her companions protectively. " Leave us alone. We aren't bothering you." She said quietly. Kanaye could see it in her eyes that she didn't want to fight.

Roku pulled out his rosary and thrust his arm out at them. " Prepare yourselves, demons!" he said.

As the youngest girl began to cry, the eldest one held her hands up. " Wait! Please, let them go. Kill me, but let them go." She begged. Roku narrowed his eyes. Kanaye looked from the faces of each girl. The corn-haired one appeared sad and morbid as she gazed at the ground, clutching the neck of her dress. The youngest was crying loudly and clinging to the older girl's hand. The older girl simply stared at Roku. " Let my sisters go, but kill me in their place." She said quietly. The corn-haired girl turned to her sister. " Asagi, don't do this. We don't want to go on without you."

The one called Asagi looked at her. " Moegi, I don't want you two to die. I told you two I'd protect you since the day all of our parents died."

" Asagi," the little one sobbed. " I don't want you to leave us!"

To the surprise of both monks, Asagi knelt down in front of the little girl, pulled her into her arms and said, " Remember the fireflies, Ai?"

The one called Ai sniffled. " Mm-hmm."

" I can still become a firefly. I'll never really leave you."

Moegi, standing behind her bowed her head. Kanaye saw a single silver tear slide slowly down her face.

Roku growled and started forward, but Kanaye stepped in his path. " Wait, Roku." He said.

" What is it, Kanaye?"

Kanaye started to say something, but the girl Asagi stood up again. " Why do you want to kill us?" she asked boldly. " We have done nothing to you. You even offered to help us off the islet."

Roku made a noise of contempt. " Foolish demon. Our purpose is to rid the world of creatures like you."

" But sir, you serve the gods as a holy purpose, am I right?"

Roku started in surprise. " Yes."

" The gods created all things for a purpose. If we demons serve no purpose, why are we here?"

Roku blinked in surprise. " What?"

Asagi paused as Ai held her arms up, signaling she wanted to be held. Asagi scooped her up and set her on her hip, much like a mother would a child. She returned her gaze to Roku. " I understand your mission. To kill demons threatening those you love."

She smiled. " But we do the same for ourselves, and our brothers. We protect each other and support each other. It isn't just because we're only half-demons, born of demon and humans parents. It's because we care about each other. We don't want to lose each other."

Roku felt his hand start to shake as he held the rosary up.

Asagi hugged Ai tightly and then set her down. She shooed her gently over to Moegi and faced them. " Please let my sisters go. I'll give up my life to save them if I can." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

Roku stared at her a moment and then looked at Ai and Moegi. Moegi was holding the little girl tightly while Ai watched, tears streaming down her face. He grumbled and held the rosary up, opening his mouth to chant the spell that would destroy Asagi.

Suddenly Ai screamed and squirmed from Moegi's grasp. She rushed over to Roku, jumped into the air and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. " NO!" she cried. " Don't kill my sister!! Please!!"

He gasped in shock, frozen in place. Kanaye hurried over and just gazed at the tiny little girl.

" Please!" she kept saying. " Please don't kill my sister!"

Roku arm trembled and slowly lowered to his side while Asagi drew a slow breath and placed a hand on her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Roku replaced the rosary to his pocket. He reached up and gently detached the girl from his neck and lowered her to the ground. She stared up at him frightfully, her eyes shining with hope. He gazed down at her, pondering. He then glanced at Moegi and finally Asagi, all watching him curiously. He sighed.

" Come, Kanaye. There is no more business here." He said quietly, turning around. Kanaye smiled and followed after him. Just before they left, Roku turned back to the girls, beginning to leave.

" Answer my one question before we part ways." He said. Asagi looked up.

" Of course." She said.

" Why are you so caring toward your sisters?"

Asagi smiled. " Sir, you are a kind person and you have proven so by sparing us. But there is one thing you must learn if you wish to be a better man than whoever your master is."

" And what is that?"

Asagi stood up, Ai's hand in hers. " You must learn to see the heart behind the eyes." She replied.

Ai broke away from her suddenly and ran over. " Thank you, mister! Here." She said. Roku looked down at what she was holding. It was her conch shell necklace. She was holding it out to him, motioning for him to take it. He slowly reached down and gently lifted it from her hands. She smiled and ran back to Asagi who picked her up. " That was very nice of you, Ai." She said.

" Take care of it!" Ai called, waving. Roku held the shell carefully as they turned and started off down the beach, toward the opposite end of the shoreline. Both looked in that direction and Kanaye was sure he could see three young boys watching the girls approach. They waved to them as the girls picked up their speed. Before long, they'd reached the rocky cliffs there and had disappeared from sight. Kanaye looked at his companion, gazing down at the conch shell.

" What has happened to me?" he whispered. Kanaye placed his hand on his shoulder and shrugged. " Let's go, Roku. Master Ungai is waiting."

The other monks and Master Ungai were impatient as Kanaye and Roku finally arrived. Ungai grumbled and raised the rim of his hat. " Where have you two been all this time?" he asked.

" We were scanning the shore." Roku said. " We destroyed three demons."

Ungai nodded in approval. " Very good." He said. He turned around. " Let us be off. We have much ground to cover."

As Kanaye and Roku fell in step with them, Kanaye whispered to his friend, " Why did you lie to the master?"

" It is not time to discuss my purpose now. Wait awhile." Roku replied. Kanaye shrugged again and faced forward.

Roku placed his hand in his sleeve pocket and sighed.

His hand closed gently around a conch shell necklace and he smiled.

A/N: How was that? I enjoyed writing this story, not that I don't enjoy writing at all. I think this is probably one of my best works. Yes, I will return to writing The First Legacy. I will update on Sunday.


End file.
